my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sunlight Blaze
Sunlight Blaze, more commonly known as Sunny, is a young unicorn princess that born to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Blue Sword. She is Midnight Shine's Light Twin, possessing the latter's light magic and having her own dark magic in her twin. After discovering her Cutie Mark, Sunny is abducted by Smee and has her talent stolen by the Shadow. She is released after Midnight seals herself and the Shadow inside the jewel of her maneclip, but Sunny is able to free both her sister and Queen Tinkerbell and then help the latter in reviving Neverland. When Star has the curse on his heart contained with a seal, Twilight and Blue reveal to Sunny and Midnight Dusk's existence. Personality Acording to Midnight, Sunny is a "blabbermouth", as she told her parents and brother things that were supposed to be a secret between her and Midnight. Sunny possesses a very bright personality, getting excited at the thought of going to the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy and visit the Enchanted Forest for the first time. She is also a hugger and likes to cheer ponies up when she sees that they are gloomy. It appears she, just like her mother and older brother, craves for knowledge and loves books. Acording to Midnight, Sunny has a tendency to be a control freak, as she normally is the one to pick up the cake and the games for the party, not having consideration for what her younger twins wants. Sunny admits to be a traditionalist, as she keeps singing her and Midnight's special twin song at their birthday, despite the fact the latter had outgrown it. She also is always ready to see the good in everycreature, but, sometimes, that can be her downfall, as she believed that Cozy Glow was a good pony and her friend, when she was an evil fairy that then took advantage of that to trick her to give her the headmistresses' spell book. Skills Sunny possesses a great deal of light magic, having not only the light magic that was born with her, but also the one that was born with her twin sister and then transfered to her by the Lord of Chaos. Despite not being as much skillful with her light magic as Midnight is with her dark magic, hers is equally powerfull, as Sunny was able to break her sister's sealing spell. She also is very skilled in Enchanted Gardening, being able to produce impressive magical plants. Not only that, she also possesses a great deal of knowledge about magical plants, as she was able to recognize devil's snare and think of a way to deal with it. Sunny is also able to reproduce the light of the sun, as she was able to use it to fight off a devil's snare. She possesses the wood nature, being able to combine both earth and water. This ability is revealed to be very powerful, even in a young filly like her. With just a little training, she was able to control very well the plants around her and even understand them. Relationships Family Blue Sword and Twilight Sparkle They are Sunny's parents. They love her very much and do everything to protect her. Star Knight He is Sunny's older brother. She seems to love him very much. Dusk Storm Dusk is Sunny's younger older brother. However, because he was raised aside of the family because of the danger he was to Star due to the curse on the latter's heart, she never met him. After Star was able to seal the curse for the time being, there was no reason to keep it a secret and Twilight and Blue revealed to Sunny and Midnight his existence. She latter meets him and gets very happy. Midnight Shine She is Midnight's older twin sister. The two of them have a very close bond because they are twins, but they are not without disaggrements, as Midnight doesn't like when Sunny reveals things that were supposed to be secret between them. After getting to know that she and Midnight are Twins of Light and Darkness, Sunny gets shocked by those news and tries to comfort Midnight, as she gets to know that she is a Dark Twin, reinforcing the love and care Sunny has for her twin. This is only improved once they got to know that their potentials had been sealed until the time they are ready for them. It would appear Sunny can sometimes be oblivious to her sister's feelings, an exemple being how she didn't notice how unhappy Midnight was for having her picking everything for their birthday party without having in consideration her opinions. With the all trouble with Miss Nettle, the two sisters found themselves having conflicting ways of how to deal with her, with Midnight not trusting her when the evil fairy proposed a deal for the spell book, while Sunny decided to trust on her, believing the friendship they had with Cozy Glow would make Miss Nettle honor the deal. When Sunny was left distraught after Miss Nettle's betrayal, Midnight was able to restore her moral. Sunny is willing to defend her sister as much as she can, like when she defended Midnight from Atlanta when the latter bullied her twin because she had a blacklight nature. After Midnight sealed herself along with the Shadow, Sunny combines her light magic with her love for her sister so that she could free her. Gleaming Shield and Topaz Blade Gleaming Shield and Topaz Blade are Sunny's cousin and they seem to get along very well. Family Description in the Saga ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' (prologue) After a Galloping Gala, Sunny and Midnight are born to Twilight and Blue. After they were born, the Lord of Chaos appeared and, after immobilizing everyone, proceeds to take the newborn princesses, wanting to take back to Twilight for having defeating him at the Light Kingdom's restoration. Despite the Lord of Order's intervention, the Lord of Chaos is able to turn Sunny and Midnight into Twins of Light and Darkness, with the former becoming a Light Twin and the latter becoming a Dark Twin. In order to keep both twins safe, the Lord of Order uses the Book of Fates to seal the twins' greatest potentials for both light and dark magics until the time they are ready. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The Power of Seeing", it is revealed that, when Star Knight was five, Twilight gave birth to twin unicorn fillies, Sunny and Midnight. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", she and Midnight play a trick on Star. In "A Glimpse of the Fox", Sunlight, along with her parents and her twin sister, says goodbye to Star before he goes to the academy. In "A Meeting Between Tailed Beast and Jinchuriki", Sunny and Midnight reunite with their big brother. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", she and her family go spend the Heart's Warming in Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends her brother's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Sunny comes along with her mother and twin sister to see Star after his day training and the twins give a big hug to him, elevating his moral in continuing training. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. ''Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight'' In "Arriving Home", Sunny is reunited with her parents and older brother when they return from their mission to Tambelon. In "Twins of Light and Darkness", Sunny and Midnight get to know that they are Twins of Light and Darkness, with Sunny being a Light Twin and Midnight being a Dark Twin. In "Sealing Potentials", Sunny is shown to be also upset with her parents for having hid from her and Midnight the fact they are Twins of Light and Darkness, but soon overcomes that once Midnight appears and forgives Twilight and Blue. They then continued to watch what happened after what the Lord of Chaos did. In "The Academy Reception", Sunny and Midnight are revealed to be going to study at the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy along with their brother. Sunny is revealed to be very excited about that and going to the Enchanted Forest. Once there, the twins meet with Star's friends, but once knowing they will only have their brother only for that year as he had advanced on year foward, they got discouraged with that changing only when they get to know Silver Wind and Gust will also attend the academy. They then watch the reception before going with Moonlight and Galena to their rooms. In "A Secret Mission", is revealed that Sunny and Silver Wind are roommates. In "Pursuing the Talent Thief", Sunny has a class of Enchanted Music with Midnight and Cozy Glow. In "Anniversary Turbulence", it's Sunny and Midnight's birthday and they have some disagreements regarding what to have at their party. Eventually, frustrated with Sunny, Midnight ends up casting accidently an aging spell on Sunny, turning her into a baby. While watching over her and preparing the party at the same time, Midnight comes to realize how much she misses having her twin soon after she found the gift Sunny had for Midnight: a locket with a picture of them from their last birthday. But Midnight and Silver Wind end up losing Sunny, who had escaped them, so they search for her, with the throne room being the last place where they haven't searched. After getting some advice from Mirror Coat, Midnight sings her and Sunny's twin song, what causes Sunny to come out and Mirror Coat to reverse the aging spell. Later at the party, Midnight gives her present to Sunny: the latter's old party horn. They then receive their parents' present and watch the firework Star prepared for them. In "A Mysterious Creature at the Academy", Sunny and her siblings return to the academy after the weekend with Silver Wind. At the next day, she and her friends discuss about the mysterious creature that had been wandering at the academy at the night before. In "Dancing at the Moonlight", Sunny and Midnight, after getting to know about Silver Wind being a pony-wolf and the mysterious creature of the academy, try to comfort her. However, the all academy get to know about that and Silver Wind is target of their stares and Atlanta's mean words. Sunny and Midnight defend Silver Wind from Atlanta, with the former showing particular disgust for her. Sunny is present when Midnight confront Cozy Glow about being the one to tell everypony about Silver Wind, but she tells them she only did that hoping to make everypony admire Silver Wind, something Sunny believes. Sunny is present when Silver Wind is able to control her pony-wolf form and gets her Cutie Mark. In "Hunting the Predator", after a class of Science and Magic, Sunny, Midnight and Silver Wind plan to have a group study section. However, when Cozy Glow decides to join in, Midnight decides to go ask Star for help. Sunny tries to convince her to be friends with Cozy Glow, but fails to do so. In "An Explosive Temper", Sunny and her family come to Ponyville to spend the holidays. In "Lord of the Rink", Sunny participates in the ice dancing lessons, doing the recital paired with Cozy Glow. In "The Secret of Cozy Glow", Sunny joins Cozy Glow's Enchanted Gardening Club along with Midnight and Silver Wind. During the section, it is revealed that Sunny possess a great ability for enchanted gardening. After discovering Cozy Glow was an evil fairy called Miss Nettle who was looking for the headmistresses' spell book, Midnight is able to convince Sunny and Silver Wind about her and the three together try to find the spell book before her, eventually finding it at the clock tower. However, they are found by Miss Nettle who tries to make a deal with the fillies, promissing to release the fairies for the spell book. However, remembering what Heartbeat had told her, Midnight follows her instinct and doesn't trust in Miss Nettle. But Sunny, who thinks the friendship they had with Miss Nettle as Cozy Glow meant something to her, gave her the spell book, only to discover Miss Nettle tricked them. With Sunny feeling down about being tricked by Miss Nettle, Midnight is able to rise up her moral by telling her about her qualility of seeing the good in everyone. The fillies then make a plan to recover the book which involved using laughing lilies. They are able to recover the book and then release the headmistresses. When they face Miss Nettle, Sunny attacks her and, despite ending up in a bubble, she is able to take Miss Nettle's wand from her, which allows the headmistresses to corner her. Knotgrass releases Sunny and congratulates the fillies about their bravery against Miss Nettle. In "The Attack of the Zombie Pirates", she, Midnight and Silver Wind tell the others how they defeated Miss Nettle. She, along with the other first-years, goes on a camping trip with the Crusaders. Noticing the absence of Gallus and Gust, Midnight, Sunny and Silver Wind adventure to find them, after getting to know they could be in trouble. On their way, they come across a maze of stone statues of deer warriors that prevented them from moving forward. Despite Midnight's plea to keep trying to pass them, Sunny and Silver Wind gave up and that led Midnight to also give up. At that moment, the jewel of her mane clip summon Melody who, through a song, she teaches Midnight, Sunny, and Silver Wind that they are stronger than they know by showing them how to cross over the moving warrior statues with vines and tells them to go on to save their friends. After facing two more obstacles, they arrive to a cave where Gallus and Gust are, but they are faced by Smee who tries to hypnotize them, but he is prevented from doing it with the arrival of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The fillies watch the fight, but, to Sunny's concern, Midnight, unconsciously, unleashed a wave of dark magic that knocked down Smee and the pirate zombies. That caused the villains to retreat to Neverland. In "Enchanted Science Fair", she was paired with Gunter, who was a challenge to her to deal greatly because of his flashy nature and lack of listening skills. When Gallus, Gust and Silver Wind fell under a devil's snare clunches when trying to get more hocrus-crokus in Leaf Mane's room, Sunny is the one to save them using sunlight. In the end, Sunny and Gallus joined with the other two teams to create a Seasonal Balance project. In "Target: Midnight", it's revealed that Sunny possesses a wood nature, much like Leaf Mane. After the fact Midnight had a blacklight nature spread out through the school, Atlanta started bullying her. Sunny defended her sister, however Atlanta's cruel remarks caused Midnight to lose control and attack her with a Pain Inducing Spell. Sunny placed herself between her twin and Atlanta and took the spell. Seeing what she did to Sunny, Midnight teleported away. Sunny was healed by Star once he arrived to the scene. In "Endangered Talents", Sunny, while at the greehouse with Midnight, is approached by Apple Bloom who voluntaries herself to teach her to control her wood nature. With a little practice, Sunny soon starts to master her wood nature. Realizing how good it felt using that power and how she could understand the plants, she got her Cutie Mark: a sun-looking sunflower. Just as she got her Cutie Mark, Smee appears with three of his zombie pirates, wanting to capture her. While Apple Bloom is fighting the zombie pirates, Smee sneeks upon Sunny and grabs her, distracting Apple Bloom enough for the pirates to subdue her. Despite her best efforts to defend herself, Sunny is put asleep by the pixie dust and Smee takes her to Neverland, where Tinkerbell puts her in a green bubble and sending her to another unknown place. In "Tiger Lily", Sunny is seen by Sweetie Belle trapped in a bud, with Tinkerbell taking her talent. In "Midnight's Last Stand", Sunny witnesses Midnight sealing herself and the Shadow inside the jewel of her mane clip. After the Shadow is sealed, Sunny is released and, after that, she goes to her sister mane clip's edge, sad about what happened. In "The Return of Neverland", Sunny is said by Tiger Lily to be the only to be able to free Midnight and Tinkerbell. After Sweetie Belle is able to chase away Hook and his pirates, Sunny is able to use her light magic and free Midnight and Tinkerbell. Then, with Tinkerbell's help, she is able to restore the Tree of Life and, with that, all Neverland was restored. With the mission completed, the Crusaders and the twins returned home. In "Epilogue - A Mysterious Guest", Sunny is seen with her sister and friends talkin in the party to celebrate the return of Neverland. ''The Hidden Prince'' In "The Truth Finds a Brother", Star meets Sunny and Midnight, who are talking about a colt in the throne room with their parents. Their brother try to get them out of his way, but the two little fillies have become smarter to fall on his tricks, so he decided to bribe them, promising to give them the basics of his Spiraling Sphere spell. They agree with that. In "Reunion", Midnight and Sunny are told about Dusk by their parents after Star is able to seal his curse for the time being. The two twins then went to meet their other older brother, getting pretty happy to see him. ''Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle'' In "Surfing to an Adventure", Sunny and her family are spending their vacation at the Bright Shore. After the weather starts to change, Sunny sees his two older brothers in being transported to another realm. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Just like her sister, Sunny's favorite pancakes are blueberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream. *Sunny's favorite cake is raspberry cake. *It's revealed that Sunny hates magical bubbles, as she doesn't like to mess her mane with soap. *When she and Midnight were little, the former liked to blow her favorite party horn at Midnight's face. *When she and Midnight were little, they enjoyed having water fights. *Sunny is the second sentient natural wood nature user to be shown after Leaf Mane, with the other being Apple Bloom. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies Category:Light Twins Category:Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy Students